Communication number, such as a telephone number, is the privacy of user that sometimes has to be provided to third parties for communication. The technical problem concerns how to conduct the communication with third parties without disclosing the user's communication number to the third parties.
Generally, privacy refers to certain personal information that a person or other entity is not willing to share with others. With the development of social economics, too many privacy leakage cases occur, which causes great concern about the protection of privacy.
A telephone number is an example of information a person may want to maintain as private. A person may selectively inform others of his/her own telephone number to maintain communications between the person and the selected others, but may not want his/her own telephone number to be is otherwise distributed, which could lead to cheating calls, various promotion advertisements, junk short messages, as well as other adverse consequences.
Unfortunately, it is difficult for the conventional network system to protect user privacy, especially telephone numbers. For example, in daily life, people usually conduct online shopping, and the network system conventionally requests the users to provide telephone numbers, so as to facilitate communications with online store owners and logistics companies. Accordingly, the online stores and logistics companies obtain the users' names and telephone numbers through the network system. In this way, after a long term operation, the online stores and the logistics companies can accumulate a large number of users' contact information. Once the online stores and logistics companies are operated and managed inappropriately, the users' contact information may be leaked, that is, user privacy is leaked. Therefore, the conventional network system has a greater risk of leaking user privacy.